


Messages

by Faestae



Series: Messages [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, BB-8 the matchmaker, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You recorded admitting everything you loved about Poe Dameron into a holocom. Your buddy Wyla insists on giving it to him, but you don't know if you should. </p><p>Let's hope nothing happens to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi! I love your writing so much! I saw requests were open so I was wondering if you would do a PoeXReader oneshot where the reader has liked Poe for the longest time, but he never seemed interested. After a few years, Poe starts liking the reader and maybe it ends in something steamy ;) You can add anything else you deem fit. Thanks a bunch and have a nice day! <3
> 
> A/N: I can’t apologize enough for the delay on this one. I haven’t been feeling myself lately, so if this seems angsty I’m sorry lmao. Also sorry that I cannot turn down a Poe x Reader. I’m kind of in love with him ♥ (and I was a little drunk when I finished this–sorry ) ♥

You were sure there was no one in the galaxy like him. Tall,  tanned and strong, with a smile that could bring anyone, even the most headstrong girls to their knees.

After all, you would know.

Elbows on his knees, he leaned into his story, drawing everyone’s attention before sweeping his hand over the heads of his audience, his perfect lips produce a ‘whoosh’ that lit up the eyes of the onlookers. Even Resistance personnel that passed by stopped to listen.

You loved this particular story–his daring escape from the lava moon of Ryloth. A true testament to his skill as a pilot, told in the only way he knew how–with his entire body.

Poe waved his arms, his right hand flat like his X-Wing, his left, clenched like the jaw of the mighty magma-exogorth. He swiped, his two hands missing each other by only a inch. BB-8 trilled in excitement, and Poe laughed, “Hang on, BB-Eight,” he chuckled, “I haven’t gotten there yet,” BB-8 whirred.

“Is that it?”

Startled, you clutch the holocom  in your sweaty palm, stuffing it inside your jumpsuit, “What?”

“You made that hologram, didn’t you?” Wyla came beside you, leaning against your ship. Her astromech R5, rolled up on the other side.

Without taking your eyes off of Poe, you reach for the holocom. Holding it flat in your hand, you click it on, then off, the blue projection of yourself flashing for a second or two.

“ _Oh–ohmy gods why am I doing thisss_   _ahehe_ –”

“I may have been drunk when I recorded this..” you mutter shutting the recording off. This wasn’t the first time you attempted to confess your undying love for the Resistance’s own pilot commander. However, all other attempts were foiled by your own common sense. Unfortunately, your self-consciousness didn’t stop you this time.

“You poured your heart into that, Y/N,” Wyla said, “and maybe a little liquid courage too, but hey, whatever gets you going, right?” she added with a shrug.

You thumbed the holocom mindlessly, startled a second time by your own astromech droid R4 from the cockpit. It whirred and clicked, rotating its dome around to face you.

“That’s a great idea, Arfor!” Wyla clapped you on the shoulder, “You can give it to BB-Eight! It’s cute enough to take the edge off,”

“I can’t.”

Wyla sighed, “Yes you can, look at him, Y/N,” she points your chin in Poe’s direction, squeezing your cheeks. He was standing now, hands high over his head, about to descend for the final strike to the magma beast. “Does Poe Dameron look like the kind of man to break a pretty girl’s heart?”

Considering it, you would have said yes. Poe Dameron looks like a man who knows what he wants and exactly what he doesn’t want.

You were sure you embodied the latter.

She lets you go, but your eyes are still glued to him. “What would it be like, Wyla,” you say quietly, “to sit under his knee and listen to him gush about missions to star systems you’ve never seen?” The thought brought a warmth to your chest, and you felt yourself smiling “What would it mean to lock eyes and in that instance, see that beautiful smile spread across his face?”

“Wonder no longer,” Wyla whispered, “It’s happening.”

Your eyes snapped back into focus to see the last second of him noticing you smiling. He pat one of the other pilots on the back and made his way towards you.

You’re paralyzed by fear, “What do I do?” you hiss.

“Act natural!” Wyla kicked one of your feet out and you stumbled, the blood rushing back to your knees.

You fumble with the holocom, while Wyla leans against your X-Wing, tossing a lock of brown hair from her eyes. The damned thing falls from your hands, rolling on its side towards him.

He’s smiling, “Here, I got it.” Picking up a trot, Poe makes his way towards it, and your heart stops in your chest. You break out a sprint towards it, desperate to reach it first. Wyla covers her eyes–

Poe is first, reaching down to pick it up. You watch the ‘play’ button carefully, ready to flick any unintentional attempt to play the tape. His thumb brushes over it, and you hold your breath, using two fingers to pluck it out of his hand.

“Y/N,” Poe beams. He raises his eyebrow watching you stuff the thing inside your breast pocket. BB-8 rolls up behind him, beeping happily. 

“Commander!” Wyla slides in, putting her arm around you casually, “Great story! Our favorite, right, Y/N?” she jabs you in the side and you wince.

Poe looks at you again and you nod with as much enthusiasm as you can muster, the heat pooling in your chest beginning to subside, “Thank you, Wyla,” Poe says slowly.

You swallow hard.

“Wyla, if you don’t mind,” Poe starts again towards you, his smile so sweet on his lips, “I need to borrow Y/N—just for a second,”

“Of course, commander,” Wyla jabs you again, winking at you from behind her veil of dark hair.

Helplessly, you watch her walk away. It’s just you and Poe, an image you’ve seen in your dreams, but now that it was happening, you couldn’t bring yourself to act natural at all.

“Y/N, I’ve been meaning to ask you–”

To say your heart was fluttering would have been an understatement. Clenching your hands in a fist, you anxiously await his question, ready to answer it with everything you had.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Poe was turning pink, ruffling up his dark hair you’ve touched only in your dreams. “I’m not exactly used to any of this, but–”

“Sure,” you say suddenly, “Anything,”

His smile is easy, and for a moment, you swore, you saw him get lost in the sight of you.

“Y'see, I’ve got this this—this date,”

Date? The pieces were falling into place fell through to the floor, and you cringe as they crash into more pieces that you couldn’t count. You try to make eye contact with Wyla, but they’re locked on Poe. The holocom burning against your pocket.

“Ah–” Poe chuckles, “it hasn’t happened yet, I haven’t asked her yet.” Hope? Maybe in the form of a ‘but’.  Just his bashful cheeks, and the waves of hair that framed them; cheeks you would never touch. “I thought—well,” he sighs, “Y/N,” he brings his eyes back to you, “You’re my friend–and you’re a pretty girl–”

It was a compliment, but it drove the knife deeper into your heart.                   

“–what could I say to a girl like you,” his eyes were so dreamy, sparkling in a daydream, “for even an hour of her time?”

Nothing. You’d tell him nothing, but words have failed you indefinitely. All you can do is smile, your heart breaking from the inside, Wyla was chewing on her thumb, trying not to look to long at the scene as it unfolded.

“Nothing,” you say finally, trying not to squint, lest a tear slip out. You didn’t even consider the possibility of yourself. There was no way. “I don’t think you have to say anything.” It was impossible.

He hasn’t noticed you trembling, just laughs again; the gash in your heart scabs over. How could he wound you and heal you without even thinking about it? Poe Dameron was a god, and a god would never give the likes of you the time of day.

“Excuse me,” you turn quickly, ducking under the belly of your X-Wing to a place where he couldn’t see your face. 

His face drops, “Y/N?–H-hey!” BB-8 wails. 

Forcing your shoulders to stay still, you take two heavy breaths before stumbling inside the base, tripping over a toolkit. R4-M6 squeals, whirling around to follow you.

Wyla leaps into action, damage control at the ready. She slips into the spot you were standing, her hands up against Poe’s chest as he pressed forward, “She’s had a long day—you know how training can be,” she says sweetly. “Just—I’ll get her.” She follows suit, under the X-wing to the base interior.

——-

After running for what felt like hours, you finally stop, collapsing against the wall. Your lungs are burning hot and you cough hard, falling to your knees, the hall spinning around you. 

Quiet surrounds you, and you revel in the loneliness. You’re crying without a sound, misery gripping your vocal chords, keeping you from even whimpering. How could you have been so foolish? Why hadn’t you considered this? Stupid, stupid.

Trembling, you reach for the holocom, your finger clicks the activator and the holoform of yourself appears. Before it could speak, you raise it over your head, smashing it into the floor. The hologram of your tipsy form flicking as you bash it against the ground. Sparks fly out of it, but you clutch it harder still. 

Wyla finally skid into the hallway, sliding to her knees in front of you, “Whoa, whoa, Y/N! Hey hey!” She grabs your wrist before you could smash the holocom one last time. 

The tears are flowing freely now. With your wrist hanging in Wyla’s grip, you drop the holocom. One more would have done it–smashed it to pieces, and you wanted it so bad.

Looking at Wyla, you felt the sadness come back in a wave and you whimpered, putting your other hand over your mouth.

Wyla clicks her tongue before letting your wrist go, the holocom falling to the ground. She puts her arms around you, “There there–he didn’t know…he didn’t know..” she whispers.

You clutch her tightly, burying your face into her neck, the holocom smoking on the ground beside her knees.

“Come on..let’s get you back to the dorm..come on,”

Together you stand, and she herds you down the hall and around the corner.

When you’re gone, there’s a beeping. BB-8 waddles out from behind the corner. It looks both ways before entering the hall with a whir. It stops over the smoking holocom, nudging it with its body. It crackled, fragments of the tape fizzling from the audio port.

BB-8 trilled happily recognizing your voice. A compartment on its body opening to reveal an arm with two pincers. The bendable arm reaches down and picks up the holocom, tucking it into a pocket in its round body. BB-8 snapped up and rolled away whistling.

——————————–

It’s been weeks, maybe months, and nothing has changed; maybe you got a little shorter. It was hard to be in a room that Poe Dameron wasn’t, the control room, the hangar, and the repair office. You had tried to forget you recorded that silly hologram, and that you thought even for a minute Poe Dameron would give you the time of day.

Back in the hangar, you picked your dirty fingers with the rag, slinging it over your shoulder. The final repairs to your X-Wing were completed, all that was left was a maintenance check.

“Alright, Arfor!” you call, patting the body of your ship, “Let’s get her running,”

R4 whirred happily, the X-Wing beginning to hum. You stood behind the wing, inspecting the power that surged through the wires recently cauterized.

The distant whirring of an astromech hummed under the roar of the engine.

“Keep going, keep going!” you urge the droid with your hand and the X-Wing purrs in response. “Power up thruster one! This side!”

BB-8 tilted its dome, wheeling itself out onto the hangar floor.

The thruster roars, and you grin, pleased with your handiwork. “Alright, Arfor! Cut it!” Your astromech whistles and beeps you a status report. All systems clear.

BB-8 clicks and whirrs for your attention.

You turn your head down, feeling a minimal pain in your chest. It was uncommon for BB-8 to be alone anymore. Wherever the ball droid went, its master was close behind, but looking back to the hangar door, Poe was nowhere to be found. Relieved, you addressed the droid.

“Good evening, BB-Eight,” you toss the towel into your tool box.

It whirred and rotated its dome.

You smile, laugh even as you turn your back on it. “You have something for me?” you unroll your sleeves, buttoning them back at the wrist, “What do you have for me?”

Proudly, BB-8 switched its projector on.

“ _Oh–ohmy gods why am I doing thisss…ahehehehe,”_

No.

Whirling around, BB-8 is projecting the data from the holocom you smashed in the hallways.

“ _Just say it–come on”_ It’s Wyla, “ _The faster you do this, the better!”_

Any color in your face drains and from the cockpit, R4 beeps cautiously. _“_ Where did you get that?” you hiss.

Suddenly, the projection snaps off and the droid takes off, wheeling excitedly back into the base.

“BB-Eight!” you cry.

Leaping over the crates and haphazardly strewn repair kits, you follow the orange and white droid through the sliding doors.

Personnel were preparing for their nights rest. Pilots are walking from the hangar, others heading for a late dinner, but not you. You were full sprint in pursuit of evidence. 

BB-8 dipped and dodged the ankles of the Resistance members, but you weren’t so graceful, bumping people left and right, “W-wait! Stop that droid!” BB-8 took a hard right and you skidded to keep up, your legs nearly flying out from under you. Walking by, Wyla’s eyes opened wide when she sees you from the end of the hall, your ponytail whipping behind you like a banner.

“Y/N?” she squinted, “Wha–?” BB-8 wheels by her with a happy cry.

“BB-Eight has the tape!” you cry “The tape from the holocom!” you yell as you approach.

Wyla’s mouth gapes, “NO.” suddenly, she smiles, and leaps into the air as you race by, “Oh _YES_!” Clutching her hair excitedly, she squeals.

“No, NOT OH YES!” You shout, clenching your teeth, “Catch that droid!”

Finally, it stopped and you pushed one last time to the open door where it sat in the doorway. You take a running dive, landing hard on the droid, covering its hologram projector.

Poe’s mouth fell open. He was sitting at his desk as you tumbled in with BB-8 in your arms. “Y/N,” he says quietly.

You had never been in his office. It was a quiet space, a desk with computing console, a few holocoms projecting images of his parents from their Rebellion days. The walls were covered with blueprints, custom X-Wing modifications, his personal toolkit sitting on the edge of the desk. He was eating his dinner, mid-chew when you entered.

“C-commander,” you let go of BB-8 and the droid doesn’t hesitate to begin beeping frantically. You slap your hand over its audio port, “Shh!!”

“BB-8?” Poe is to his feet, walking around his desk, “what’s going on, buddy?”

The droid continues to beep through your trembling hands.

“Something for me?” Poe grins, looking from the droid back to you, but your face is a display of pure panic., “What’s wrong, Y/N?”

“B-BB-Eight found something of mine–I was trying to get it back,” 

Looking back to his droid, Poe raises his eyebrows, “Is that true, BB-Eight?”

Sympathetically, you released its audio port and it proceeded to beep at the both of you. It babbled for a while before, twisting its dome in Poe’s direction, the projector flicking on.

“Hey!” you slam your hand down over it again, pulling the droid back away from Poe.

“Whoa, hey Y/N! What’s wrong?” He touches your shoulder and your heart erupts to life. Months avoiding him–to feel his touch again–

“BB-Eight took my broken holocrom…” you say slowly “one that I was TRYING to get rid of,” you pant. BB-8 whimpers and hangs its dome sadly, despite your finger over the hologram projector.

Poe laughs gently, “Why were you trying to get rid of it? BB-Eight says its important,” BB-8 agreed with a trill of whistles.

“It is _NOT_  important,” you snarl, at the droid, “BB-Eight, now I won’t ask you again–give. it. back!”

With a sigh, Poe raises his eyes to his droid, “Give it to her, BB-Eight,”

Betrayed, BB-8 gasps, turning its dome towards its master. It shakes its dome, desperate to pull your finger free. It threw a tantrum, wobbling back and forth enough to throw you back.

“Y/N!”

Finally free, BB-8 kicks the projection started, and there’s nothing you can do:

“ “ _Oh–ohmy gods why am I doing thisss…ahehehehe,”_

Poe squints at the hologram. It’s damaged, flickering slightly, but adequately repaired. “Y/N? Is that you?”

Dread overcomes you and you start to speak, pushing yourself up to throw yourself over BB-8 again, but Poe holds out his hand to stop you. It’s too late now.

Wyla’s voice comes in over the hologram,  “ _Just say it–come on!_ _The faster you do this, the betterI!”_

_“Poe Dameron,” you collapse into giggles, “I can’t even say his **name**  Wyla, how can I even do this?”  
_

_“Just say how you feel, it doesn’t have to be perfect,”  
_

_“Poe Dameron, you’re the object of my love,” you snicker. “There,”_

You cringe, but Poe is star struck.

“ _Is that stupid? That sounds really stupid….”_

Poe’s eyes were flickering in the hologram of your projection. He watched your image intently as it rolled on its back on the bed. 

“ _I’m such a sucker for you..you–you make me feel like a million credits,” you laugh at your own line “That was stupid. I–_ _I can’t focus when you’re around–I could listen to tales of your heroics all day,_

_You cover your eyes, “You make me all gooey – _I am in love with you!_ ”_

_“_ C-commander,” you breathe, but he’s still enveloped by your hologram.

BB-8 hitches, the hologram disappearing in an instant. It coos apologetically, assuring you both that it made sure the most important parts were salvaged. But to think you were stupid enough to want to give him this made you sick inside.

Finally, he speaks, “Y/N–”

“I’m sorry, commander,” you cut him off, and between you, BB-8 whistles expectantly, rolling up to you as you start to stand. 

Poe snatches your arm before you turn away pulling you back to face him, “You tried to get rid of this? Why?” his eyes search your face, but you can’t bring yours to meet his. Not even for a second.

“Isn’t it obvious?” bitterness returned to you as you pulled your arm back. The old scar of your heartbreak had been peeling at the edges, and BB-8 ripped it clean off again. “You told me you wanted someone else…” you almost laughed. “What good would have come of me showing you this then?”

Frantically,  the droid rolled back away from you to Poe’s desk.

Both you and Poe followed the droid’s sporadic action with your eyes–“BB-Eight, where are you going?”

BB-8 yanked the drawer open with one of its retractable bungees, revealing a similarly shaped holocom. Whirring happily. he loaded it inside his drive. Poe’ face lost its color.

Before Poe could launch himself at the droid, the projection started. It was him, sitting at his desk as he had been when you arrived.

_He cleared his throat, “Y/N–will you go out with me?” he paused, “No. no no no..”_

No way.

_He stood up and began to pace, “How about dinner? No. “ he groaned pushing his hands into his hair, “W-would you like to go on a walk with me? ugh no no no..”_

_BB-8 whirred beside him._

_“N-no, don’t record this!” Poe cried.  
_

_BB-8 beeped._

_“No, I don’t want to use this as reference. I AM going to do this. I’ll figure it out…” he pauses, leaning _over his notes, ruffling up his hair again. He picks up the notepad and sits down on the top of the desk_   “Y/N..”  He tries not to read even your name off of the paper, but you can see his hands are shaking, “you’re like a–” he glances down at the paper, “a flower?” _

_BB-8 cheered, whistling happily._

_“No, no BB-Eight, this isn’t right! She’s not just a flower. Flowers are beautiful, sure, but she’s more than that–she’s..”  
_

You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the tiny image of Poe with his hand on his forehead.

“ _She’s the most beautiful life form in all the galaxy. She’s intelligent and thoughtful–she’s kind.” he’s dazing now, speaking words that were chosen from his heart, “From the very first day, I never knew I would love her this much–BB-Eight,” he turns his head to the droid. “I need her. So much more than what a mere flower can provide.”_

The droid shuts off the projection, beeping innocently at its master. Poe is breathing hard, his face red. 

“I–uh..” he clears his throat, “That’s old..” he mutters.

You’re in shock too, unable to take your eyes off of him. This whole situation seemed impossible. The holocom was dated just as your was; to the day. “Mine too.” you whisper.

That didn’t matter. Nothing did, only the moment you caught Poe’s gaze again. This time, he couldn’t pull his eyes from you. His breathing was slowly gaining momentum, pulling his entire shoulders as he attempted to calm his throbbing heart. “Would you,..would you like to stay?”

His eyes were pleading with you, the youth of the night tugging on your heart strings. You two met halfway, the desire flicking in his eyes in the dim light of his office.”Here?”

Poe put his hand on the desk, and the door in the back of the office slid open. His private quarters. Lust knotted itself tightly in your tummy.

You dig your nails into you palm. _Please don’t be a dream._ “Yes.”

Poe takes a deep breath, coming closer to you, hesitating to touch you; afraid you’ll disappear. “That will be all, BB-8.” he whispers without taking his eyes off of you.

BB-8 looked between you, turning its dome between your heated stare. It whirred and rolled out.

When the door closed, Poe collapsed on you. He took you by your cheeks, pulling your lips up onto his own. With a sigh, he melts into you, massaging your lips with his own. He caresses your bottom lip, groaning as you open your mouth for him. Poe tastes you at every angle, breaking the kiss to breathe only seconds before diving back in.

You loop your arms behind his neck, letting yourself be lifted by the hips.

Poe rushes you into the back room, tossing you down on the bed.

The door closes behind him.


End file.
